Shes Back
by xcountrygurlx
Summary: Zoey left for England, but can she stand being without her best friends? Does she go back to PCA? Takes place right after 'Goodbye Zoey'. ZoeyxChase
1. Chapter 1

_This starts right where the Goodbye __Zoey__ movie ends_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I don't just miss her, I'm in love with her, and I've been in love with Zoey ever since I met her. When she got out of her dad's car, and I saw her standing there, and I rode my bike into that stupid flag pole. I was in love with Zoey before I even hit the ground. I don't think that feeling is ever going to go away." Chase said to Michael and Logan.

"Dude, I've never knew that you fell for her that much." Logan said being nice for once. All the while Zoey was watching this on her computer at her new boarding school in England.

"Oh my gosh, I've got to go get Chase back," Zoey said out loud to herself. Zoey quickly called her parents. And after much begging to get a flight back to California to stay for good. She called the airlines got and got the fastest ticket out of England to California. She quickly packed her stuff up, and her parents were going to pick her up and take her to the airport. Her parents were going to call her boarding school in England in the morning. But Zoey could get Coco to let her in for now, and she was going to talk to the school board in the morning about the change in plans. She had just finished packing when she heard a knock on her dorm room door. She got all her stuff in the car, and jumped in the back seat. Her flight was at 11 at night, and California was 3 hours ahead of England which means that the flight is 12 hours, so she'd be back in California at 2 in the morning the next night. She would surprise all her friends. They would all be so excited she decided to move back. Zoey boarded the plane excited that she was going to see her friends again. She fell asleep on the plane, but woke up when they were flying over the ocean. She got lunch, and fell back asleep. She once again woke up, to the flight attendant saying they were landing, and to buckle up. Zoey was getting excited. She got off the plane in a hurry, and grabbed a cab to take her to PCA. She paid the cab as she got out at PCA. Zoey got lucky because Coco was getting a snack. Zoey tapped on the door. Coco came to open it.

"Zoey? Didn't you leave?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, but I'm back." Zoey said.

"Okay, well get to bed." Coco said in response. Zoey practically ran to her room. Lola and Quinn had kicked Stacey out. Zoey knocked on the door repeatedly until a tired Lola answered.

"Zoey! Your back! Are you staying? I'm so glad your back!" Lola said squishing her in a hug. Quinn jumped out of bed now too. Zoey explained everything. Lola grabbed her cell and called the guys.

"After 5 rings, a tired Chase answered.

"Hello?" Chase asked.

"Chase get the guys and come over now, it's an emergency." Lola said. Of course the guys thought there actually was an emergency and they were there in 30 seconds with their pajamas still on.

"What, what happened?" The guys said as they ran into the room, not seeing Zoey.

"Zoey's back!" Quinn said.

"Oh my gosh, Zoey your back!" Michael screamed. Logan waited until Michael was done and said,

"It's good to have you back, now can I go back to bed?"

"Zoey, your back, thank goodness, I thought you were gone forever!" Chase said hugging her.

"Why are you back? If you don't mind me asking." Chase said after the hug.

"I heard what you said with Michael and Logan." Michael, Logan, Lola, and Quinn took that as their cue to leave. Chase was blushing furiously.

"You did?" Chase asked after they left.

"Yeah, and I just wanted to say that I've loved you since I first got out of my dad's car, and saw you run into the flag pole with your bike." Zoey said in response. They just stared looking in each other's eyes for a few minutes. Then they both leaned in for a kiss. They both enjoyed it, and felt their love for each other feel stronger.

"Zoey Brooks do you want to be my girlfriend?" Chase asked.

"What, you actually think…" Zoey said. Chase's heart was pounding. She was going to say no.

"That I could pass up a chance like this." Zoey said continuing.

"Oh, good, you had me scared." Chase said. They kissed again.

"It's so good to finally have you." Chase said


	2. The party: part 1

_ Just to clear a few things up, Lola and Quinn didn't kick Stacey out when __Zoey__ got __there,__ they kicked her out after she sang the sassafras song. __Thanks for all the nice reviews_

The next day was a Friday, and Zoey was going to talk to the school board to talk about coming back. She was so excited to be back. Her roommates in England were mean and the only thing they thought about was homework, and they were mean way different from PCA. While Zoey was at the School Board, and the rest of the gang was back eating breakfast with each other. Chase and Zoey were going to a party tonight together, the rest of the gang was going to, but they were going "together." Well most of them were. Chase and Zoey were going together, Michael and Lola, Quinn with Mark, even though he wasn't really part of the gang, and Logan was going with some random girl he just met.

"So, Quinn do you know what you're going to wear to the party tonight?" Lola asked.

"Not yet, but… I don't know."

"Oh my gosh, Zoey and I can help!" Lola squealed with excitement.

"Okay, that would be great."

They went to class and saw Zoey second period. The school board let her back in. After school, the guys came over and helped Zoey unpack, but then the girls shooed them out because they had to get ready. Zoey and Lola gave Quinn a really great outfit. She had a sparkly white tank top and and orange sparkly tube top over that, and a mini skirt and black heels. She didn't really think the outfit was her, but they assured her she looked great. Zoey was wearing an Abercrombie tube top dress that came down to her mid thigh with a light blue ribbon around the waist with matching light blue leggings with light make up. Lola was wearing a white summer dress over a faded red long sleeved shirt with matching red flats. They did their hair and makeup, and by the time they were done with that they were 5 minutes late to meeting the guys. They walked out of the room and walked down to the lounge where the guys were waiting.

"Wow, you girls look… am-maz-amazing." The guys stuttered out.

"Thanks." They said.

They finally got to the party where a bunch of teenagers were already there. Of course they knew that there would be beer and such at the party, but they were good kids, they were 16, they knew better, they all decided to have a beer each at maximum. So they each had a beer, and then the punch, they thought it was regular but it had alcohol in it. So they were pretty much drunk with all the other kids. Everyone making out furiously, even the gang. Zoey led Chase upstairs, not breaking the kiss.

Cliff hanger. Sorry for the short story. I'll update soon! Promise.


	3. The party: part 2

_Sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been really busy. But here's a new chapter, and it's __gonna__ be longer than the last promise!_

Zoey woke up with a massive headache. It was all coming back to her, last night. All the beers, everyone making out. Then she realized what else had happened with her and Chase. They had slept together. Zoey looked around the room that wasn't hers. She found Chase in bed next to her, asleep. Zoey quietly got up and got dressed and left the room to Chase. She walked across the school to her dorm room. She found Lola and Quinn sleeping in their beds. She thought she had a good reason to wake them up.

"Guys wake up…now pleaseee I really need someone to talk to!" Zoey pleaded. They reluctantly got up made some coffee and all sat in a circle.

"So, Zo, what did you want to tell us?" Lola asked.

"Well… you know last night?"

"Yea, what time did you get by the way?" Quinn said.

"Umm… like 10 minutes ago."

"What??" Quinn and Lola said.

"Yeah, Chase and I kinda, well, you know." Zoey replied.

"Oh my gosh, Zoey oh my gosh! I don't know whether to be happy for you or disappointed." Lola almost yelled.

"Same." Quinn said.

"Well, we were both drunk and yeah."

"Ok, well I still thi- OH MY GOSH!" Lola said bursting thinking of something/

"ZOEY YOU COULD BE PREGNANT! " Lola screamed.

"Oh my gosh, I never thought of that." Zoey said starting to panic.

"Umm… well since we're all best friends, we'll both be here for you if you are." Quinn said.

"And I'm sure Chase will too."

"Well, we'll go to get one today. Ok?" Lola said.

"Yeah." Zoey said starting to cry.

Chase's P.O.V.

'Oh my god, where am I?' I thought to myself. I just woke up. I had no clue where I was, and I had a splitting headache. Everything was coming back to me. I guess Zoey already left. I left the room and headed back to my room. I found Michael and Logan asleep, so I laid down and fell back asleep too.

With Zoey, Lola, and Quinn

They were at the pharmacy getting a test for Zoey.

"Zoey, which one do you want?" Lola asked.

"I don't care, let's just hurry it up, and not be so loud." Zoey said starting to get into one of her moods. They got a test a went back to the dorm and locked the door so one of the boys didn't come barging in. Zoeey did what she needed to do, and now all they had to do was wait. The timer beeped.

"Oh god, I can't check, you guys do it." Zoey said crying again. They both went to get it.

"Zoey… you're pregnant." They both said as Zoey started crying again. All of a sudden they heard a knock on the door.

"Umm… who is it?" Lola asked.

"It's Chase. Let me in. I gotta talk to Zoey." Lola and Quinn found this as their cue to leave. They let Chase in on their way out.

"Zoey, why are you crying?" Chase said worried.

"Chase I I I'm preg-gnant."


End file.
